This invention relates to a method and apparatus for quickly and inexpensively automatically editing and recording personal makeup videos customized to the specific makeup needs of an individual. More particularly, the present system and method utilizes a computer along with stored, selectable video makeup segments to produce personal makeup videos which are tailored to the makeup needs of the individual users.
In the past, it has not been a conventional practice to video record makeup instructions personalized to individual customers and sell those recordings to the customers for their personal use.
Women have generally learned their particular makeup habits in various ways, such as from female relatives and peer group, magazine articles, or when purchasing cosmetics. However, since such instructions in makeup methods are usually given by one who has only developed techniques for their particular features, or on a model as the makeup subject, the instructions cannot be personalized to each individual. Accordingly, there frequently arises requests for makeup instruction tailored to the individual's specific makeup needs.